Kiki
A mysterious, albeit rather friendly Lich. Having given into her lust for power, she now seeks to further her abilities whilst making up for the lies and treachery that have defined her life for years. Skills and Abilities Magic Kiki, as a mage and a Lich, is able to utilize a plethora of magic and spells, seemingly able to cause whatever she wants to happen, happen, at the snap of her fingers. Of course, this isn't true, but the amount of spells she knows is very impressive indeed. She has 4 main spells which she is the most proficient in, being able to cast them with ease and decimate or assist whatever she casts them on to a great extent. Immolate Kiki's most favored spell. This spell causes an immense pillar of white fire erupt from the ground underneath a target, spewing flame and molten lava up from underneath them. As damaging this ability may be, however, it has a long cast time, and causes the ground effected by it to glow brightly before its cast, making it quite obvious. Conflagrate Similar to Immolate, but executed differently. Instead of causing an immense pillar of flame to erupt from underneath the target, a massive, swirling ball of white fire grows overhead before being launched at the target, exploding in a mighty boom as it hits anything. This is good for AOE damage and targets that like to move, but like Immolate, it is very obvious and easy to dodge. Greater Heal A simple healing spell. However, simple as it may be, it is very potent, able to heal broken bones, ruptured organs, and even sprout life from dead, dried out plantlife. Power Word: Shield One of Kiki's undoubtedly more powerful spells, is the ability to mutter the word 'shield' in order to produce a massive, spherical magical shield around herself and allies, protecting them from all damage for a limited amount of time. This particular spell is rather draining to her, so she attempts to use it only when in desperate need. Summoning Not one of her "main" spells because she uses it sparingly, Kiki knows powerful summoning spells and incantations. She is able to summon things from inanimate objects such as a sword or book, to hordes of flesh-eating locusts or even demons to do her bidding. Personality Kiki, as most would think, is a bubbly, cheerful woman who never stops smiling. She loves everything, and everyone, it seems, and never hesitates to try her best to make someone feel good about themselves. She's a loving, caring person, and a productive member of the magical community. Of course... Most of that is a straight-up lie. In fact, Kiki is a manipulative, bitter woman, who's only goal in life is to gain more power and knowledge, in order to further her goals of becoming the head witch of the High Council of Pure Witchcraft, of which Kiki is a ranking member of. A group of naturally self-serving beings, it makes sense for Kiki to be so selfish. However, there are times when even she feels concern for something that doesn't directly help her, like the unexpected making of a friend. In cases where she has a person she cares about, in stark contrast to her usual selfish nature, she can act almost like a mother-figure, trying her best to protect them and teach them about many things. History Early Life Kiki grew up in what might as well have been a fatherless household. Born the only child to Linda Orville and Jack Rosethorn in a rural farmhouse in the outskirts of Feris, she never had any siblings or neighbors to befriend, and thus was a very lonely child, secluding herself with books and small amounts of magic at a young age. As time went on, with her father never being home due to his job as a field scientist, Kiki slowly began to learn to hate him, scorning him for not ever being their to sing happy birthday, or acting like a father to her, only showing up for days at a time before leaving for months. Thus, she developed a form of mild depression at a very young age, quickly concealing her emotions and thoughts away from other people, withdrawing from the world and wallowing in hate. Teenage Years Kiki was about to be admitted to Dawnseeker academy when she recieved news that her father had died in a freak accident involving heavy malfunctioning equipment at his research site. With the news, she also recieved a box reportedly from her father. A large box, full of books from all over the world, with a card inside from her father telling her how much he loved her, and how he was sorry for missing her birthdays. Underneath all the books, wrapped in cloth, was a beautifully crafted witch's hat. Even without being home very much, he loved his daughter enough to pay attention to what she liked, what she aspired to be... but was never able to support her in person. And now, he never would. Kiki was completely confused, distraut and devastated. Her whole life, for ten whole years, she despised her father, thinking that he felt the same to her and her mother... but none of that was true. He loved them both, so, so much. And now he was dead, unable to show them their love except by giving them a bunch of gifts. Kiki's mind was hit hard , withdrawing even more than she was before... to the point of becoming mute. Due to her muteness, and her father's death, the girl's mother soon committed suicide, unable to deal with the loss and hardship. Soon after, once Kiki was given a temporary foster home, she was admitted to a mental ward due to her muteness, her condition so severe it was believed she would never recover. As the years went on, at age 18, the girl managed to pull through enough and finally speak again, requesting to be let out of the mental ward. As she was a legal adult now, they hesitantly agreed, allowing Kiki to leave and live on her own, now with no family, friends or purpose. Adult Years However, she found a purpose soon after she left the mental institution. Indeed, weeks of living on the streets and in whatever bed she could find, led to her being contacted by a rather mysterious organization, only identifying themselves as "The Council" to her, and requesting her to meet with them. Having nothing to lose, the ragged, tired woman left her hometown, in search for this mysterious "Tower" mentioned in the note delivered to her. She searched far and wide, asking strangers and doing odd jobs for money, until she finally found her destination. It took months, but she finally found The Council's Tower in the middle of the Deep Wood, so tall that the clouds wrapped around the stone walls, hiding how tall it really was. Inside the tower, Kiki would find that she was expected, and greeted by an organization known as "The High Council of True Witchcraft". A group dedicated to finding and training rare "witches", and the study of True Magic. Indeed, this was not by chance, as they explained, but destiny. Cecilia was born with a certain gene that caused her to develop a second, much smaller heart, which they called the "Witch's Heart". A source of incredible magic power, and their way of identifying new members of the council. Inevitably, they invited to teach Cecilia how to harness this power, which was different than typical magic, and if she checked out, a seat on the Council. Of course, them promising food and bed and shelter, she accepted immediately. And so her training as a Witch began. It took years of difficult and sometimes life-threatening training, but eventually Cecilia was able to learn the true way to harness her Magic. As a final test, Cecilia was to summon a greater demon, as her main forte was summoning. Barely managing, she was indeed successful in this test, managing to summon an incredibly powerful demon... One more powerful than initially expected; The Daughter of Leviathan herself, Alice. Of course, demons were typically summoned for selfish wishes, the Witch hoped to further impress the council by making a particularly selfish and dedicated wish, in order to show them just how dedicated she was to joining them. She wished for herself to be extremely beautiful, as her years and years of stress, depression and trauma had taken a toll on herself physically. Alice accepted, and made the woman beautiful. And because it was a relatively small wish, unlike power or wealth, Kiki was able to strike a deal with the Demon. She would grant the demon a soul, but not her's. Begrudgingly accepting the deal, Alice returned to her realm. Being very impressed, the Council unanimously passed Cecilia and granted her a place on the Council, granting her a new name in the process as was tradition. From now on, she was to be known as "Kiki, the Witch of Beauty". Recent Years As time passed, Kiki was able to make a name for herself on the Council, doing great deeds and gathering even more power. But what the Council wasn't enough for her. She wanted more, and so, decided to leave the Council Tower for a good while, in search for more power. She ventured through the continent of Belle'Ayn, finally coming across a place known only as "Wayne Manor", fabled to hold beings of great power, and opportunities to grab some for herself. Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.